


shadows of you and I

by OceanMyth



Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reincarnation, ok look its not my fault im obsessed with the implications of reincarnation in ATLA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMyth/pseuds/OceanMyth
Summary: Korra finds a picture on Air Temple Island
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113209
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	shadows of you and I

Korra isn’t snooping— she swears— but the small painting behind Tenzin’s desk has drawn her attention, again and again, and she’d like to see what’s on it. To satisfy her curiosity once and for all. 

There are two Watertribe siblings in it, and at first she thinks it’s Kya and Bumi, but then she realizes that the facial proportions are off. They are strangers to her—the woman is gorgeous though, and Korra finds herself staring, lost in the contours of her face. She doesn’t hear Tenzin come in behind her.

“I see you’ve found the painting of my mother and uncle,” he says, clearing his throat.

Korra steps away from the painting like she’s been burned.


End file.
